


Family

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [21]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), jtv - Fandom
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: I’ve been trying to upload this for the past two days.I rewrote this like a billion times but here it is!Thank you as always x





	Family

Luisa squeezed the redhead’s hand as various machines beeped around her, a small, black screen presenting the heart beat of the woman in front of her, a screen she found herself fixated to more often than she would like to admit. 

She felt the figure move gently beside her as she put her coffee down on the cabinet beside the bed.

“Hey you,” the brunette smiled, wiping away the disobedient tears that had escaped her eyes and began to roll down her face, “how are you feeling?” 

“Like I’ve been hit by a bus,” Rose tried to force a chuckle whilst the rest of her body winced in pain,”Lu, don’t cry, I’m okay. Really.” She entwined her fingers with Luisa’s, using her thumb to stroke the back of her hand. 

“You’re not okay, Ro, you got into a massive car accident and I didn’t think you were going to make it and I didn’t know what I was going to tell Noah and-“ 

“And, I’m okay. It’s okay. I made it. I’m sorry it upset you I really am, but I’m here, okay? I’m not going anywhere. Where’s Noah now?” She interrupted. 

“It’s not your fault. And he’s at home with Lucy, I just told him you weren’t well.” The doctor shuffled her chair closer. 

“Well I’ll see him tonight, I’m sure they said they’ll discharge me after three days, right?” 

“We’ll see what the doctor says, it’s not up to us.” Luisa spoke softly, just happy that Rose was still here. 

“But you are a doctor, can’t you just check me out?” Rose pouted. 

“It doesn’t work like that, babe, and I don’t want you to leave if you’re not ready either.” She squeezed the redhead’s hand as she had done earlier. 

“I am ready! I’m as good as new.” Although as she demanded this, she took a sharp inhale of breath, her bruised ribs aching. 

“Oh, yeah. Evidently.” Luisa raised an eyebrow, standing up to readjust the pillows behind her wife and helping her sit up, being careful not to hurt her. 

“It’s just a few bruises.” 

“Few is an understatement.” 

Just as Rose opened her mouth to protest, a nurse walked in along with a doctor. 

“Rose. You’re awake! Good!” The doctor chirped. 

Rose simply smiled in response, glad somebody was enthusiastic. 

“Okay so do you want the good news or the bad news?” He started scanning the documents in his hand, filling in a few pieces of data onto a clipboard at the end of the bed.

The redhead glanced in her wife’s direction before replying. 

“Bad news.” 

“Well the bad news is your ribs will take at least 6 weeks to heal, maybe longer, which means physical activity is almost out of the question until then. And yes, that includes all physical activity.” He raised his eyebrow jokingly. 

Luisa chuckled, still concerned about her wife, yet happy enough that it was just her ribs rather than any internal organs. 

“And what’s the good news?” Rose replied. 

“You can go home in a few hours after all the checks are done, but you’ll have to come back for some scans in a few weeks, nothing major. But it’s probably best to let your lovely wife look after you instead of a rush of doctors, however, if you want to stay-“ 

“No, no, I want to get home and see my son.” The redhead interrupted, although the doctor didn’t seem to find it rude. 

Luisa couldn’t help but smile at Rose’s response. It made her beam that she called Noah her son, the same as it made her tingle every time she heard Noah call Rose ‘Mama’. 

“Right well I’ll sign a few documents and get you ready to go. I just need to pop down to the medical store now before you leave to pick up some painkillers for you, check your blood pressure and do a final scan and then you’re free to leave.” He smiled. 

“Thank you so much Doctor Chatterley.” Rose smiled back. 

“It’s my pleasure.” He nodded, walking out of the room, leaving a nurse to check over Rose whilst he got the tablets. 

“I told you I could go home.” She winked towards her wife. 

Luisa rolled her eyes, planting a small kiss on the redhead’s forehead. 

*****  
A couple of hours had passed before they were given the all clear to leave. 

A nurse walked in with a wheelchair, positioning it near Rose’s bed and looking at her expectantly. 

“Thank you, but I’ll walk, I think I’m okay.” She smiled softly. 

“Ro, is this really a good idea?” Luisa glanced at her with a look of concern. 

“Since when have I ever had a bad idea?” Rose winked, chuckling. 

“Since when have you not?” Luisa laughed back, wandering to the side of the bed to give Rose some support to help her stand. 

“I could fetch you your crutches now if you’d like? If you don’t want the wheelchair?” The nurse suggested. 

“That would be great, thank you.” The ex-criminal replied, pushing herself up carefully, her arm wrapped around Luisa’s neck. 

The nurse hurried out of the room. 

“I can’t wait to see Noah.” Rose smiled to herself, despite speaking to the brunette at her side. 

“He can’t wait to see you. I haven’t told him you’re coming back today but he’s always asking about you.” She gently brushed away a stray curl from Rose’s face, resting her hand on her back so she didn’t make contact with her ribs. 

“Good, I can surprise him.” 

The same nurse walked back in holding the crutches she had been talking about, helping Rose grip onto one and then the other, no longer needing to lean on Luisa for support. 

The doctor returned too. 

“Looks like you’re all set, still stubborn as ever, refusing to use the wheelchair?” He laughed. 

“Independent, not stubborn.” Rose argues jokingly. 

“Definitely stubborn.” Luisa joined. 

Rose nudged her with her crutch before trying to grab her bag. 

“Nope,” Luisa took it from her, “just focus on trying not to fall over, I’ll carry your bag.” 

“You’re not my servant.” She rolled her eyes but still smiled gratefully. 

“No but she’s your nurse for the next six weeks,” The doctor admitted, handing Luisa a few boxes of painkillers to put in the bag, “the instructions of when to take them are labelled on them, I advise you to take two in the car on your way home because the ones you were given this morning will be beginning to wear off. Other than that, I’ll see you in two weeks and have fun with your son.” He smiled, holding the door open for Rose to walk out of. 

“Thank you, again.” Rose replied. 

Luisa also said her thanks, following closely behind Rose. 

“So I can drive, right?” The redhead joked as they stepped outside, the cold air hitting her face. 

“You’re so difficult.” Luisa giggles, unlocking the car and holding the door open for her wife, allowing her to get comfortable before she closed it again, throwing the bags in the back and sitting in the drivers seat, handing Rose her painkillers and a bottle of water. 

“What did I do to deserve you, hm?” Rose smiled, squeezing Luisa’s hand. 

“I’m your wife, it’s my job to look after you.” 

Rose beamed. 

“What are you smiling at?” Luisa laughed. 

“You’re my wife. I like it.” Rose chuckled. 

“I like it too, now put your seatbelt on before we have another accident and you break more ribs.” 

The drive home was mostly misted with a comfortable silence, sometimes bringing up how well Noah was doing in school, but for the majority of the time, Rose enjoyed the company of her wife, her hand rested gently on her thigh as they drove home. 

As soon as they pulled up to the house, Rose unclipped her seatbelt, opening the door for herself. 

“Rose babe, go slow. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Luisa spoke, her hand on the lower of Rose’s back before she climbed out of the car herself, grabbing the bag from the backseat and helping Rose towards the house, stepping straight in because Lucy was babysitting Noah inside. 

“Hey Baby.” Rose spoke softly, smiling as Noah turned to look towards the door, grinning when he realised who it was and stood up to run over to her. 

“Mama!” He exclaimed, his little brown fringe bouncing as he rushed over to his Mum. 

Rose winced slightly as he slammed into her legs, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Careful, No, Mama is still hurting a bit, you need to be gentle.” Luisa said to the seven year old. 

“Gentle.” He repeated, loosening his grip slightly and nuzzling his head into Rose’s hip. 

The redhead smiled, stroking his hair before looking up at Lucy. 

“Thank you for looking after him today.” She smiled. 

“It’s perfectly okay. He’s a wonderful boy.” The teen said, pulling on her coat. 

“He really is.” 

“I’ll just get your money before you go, let me just put this bag upstairs.” Luisa spoke. 

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it. He’s no trouble and you were at hospital, you owe me nothing. Just get well soon Rose and I’ll see you soon.” She smiled, already walking out of the door before either of them could protest. 

“I like Lucy. We played a game of hide and seek and she couldn’t find me for ages. I hid in your wardrobe but Mommy’s wedding dress kept tickling my face so Lucy found me because I kept laughing.” Noah blurted out, still wrapped around Rose’s legs. 

“We like Lucy too. How about you go and show Mama all of the pictures you’ve been drawing whilst she’s been away whilst I go and put all of this stuff away, yeah?” Luisa ruffled the little boys hair. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” He took Rose by the hand and started to tug her into the lounge. 

“Noah, remember. Gentle.” Luisa warned but her voice held no anger. 

“Sorry, Mama. Careful.” He slowed his pace as Luisa went upstairs to unpack all of Rose’s and her’s belongings. 

Rose made herself comfortable on the sofa as Noah rushed off to his room, returning with a bulk of paper, all splashed colourfully. 

He settled next to Rose, his feet not even reaching the edge of the sofa yet. 

Rose wrapped her arm around him as he pulled the first drawing into his lap. 

“This is me and you and Mommy. We are all baking a cake and look it has red icing because red is your favourite colour.” He pointed at the various shapes on his paper. 

“You’re right, it is,” She laughed, “what does it say on the cake, baby?” 

“It says ‘dinosaurs’ because I like dinosaurs.” 

“Ah I see. They definitely are cool.” Rose chuckled again. 

“And in this drawing we are swimming like we did on holiday. And this is a shark but he’s my friend I called him ‘John’” Noah was speaking with a completely straight face. 

“John the shark? That’s interesting.” 

“He is interesting. He doesn’t eat fish because that’s mean, so he just eats chips instead.” Noah nodded. 

He kept showing these drawings to his Mom, coming out with some comical sentences along with each one. 

Luisa walked back down the stairs, peeking into the front room so see Noah now leaning against Rose’s shoulder as she pointed at his final drawing asking a few questions, and giggling at his answers. 

“When will you be all better?” She heard Noah say in a sleepy tone. 

“Soon Baby, I promise.” She stroked his hair as he drifted off to sleep against her. 

She gathered up the pictures and put them to the side, shifting her son slightly so he was resting in her arms rather than against her side. 

“Don’t even think about trying to carry him Rose, I’ll take him.” She held out her arms and scooped Noah up, he stirred a quietly before going back to sleep. 

Rose pouted before standing up herself, following behind Luisa as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Please be careful.” Luisa whispered to her wife, letting her go first, slowly. 

Rose gripped the banister and began to walk up the stairs, a sharp pain stabbing against her side with each step she took, but she eventually made it to the top. 

The bedroom door was already open, allowing Luisa to slip in and tuck her son into bed, placing a gently kiss on his head as he rolled over, snuggling into the duvet and sighing in his sleep. 

Rose painfully bent down and kissed him too before retreating out of the room to find Luisa leaning against the door frame, her hair brushed over to one side, her jeans and jumper accentuating her curves perfectly. 

“Ugh how am I meant to keep my hands off you for six weeks?” Rose moaned, snaking her hands around the brunette’s back. 

Luisa raised her eyebrow before chuckling sweetly. 

“I’ll just poke you in the ribs to remind it how much you will hurt if you try.” 

“Love it when you talk dirty.” Rose joked, kissing her wife on the lips. 

“Talking about dirty,” Luisa began, her hand placed on the back of her wife’s neck, “Let’s get you in the bath.” 

The redhead hummed in approval at the thought of a bath, a luxury she hadn’t experienced in too long. 

Luisa took her wife’s hand and walked her into the bathroom, taking a couple of towels from the cupboard on the way. 

She turned the taps on, letting the water slowly fill up. 

The brunette looked back at Rose who was stood near the door, playing with the hem of her t-shirt, struggling to pull it over her head. 

Taking a few steps towards her, she realised how Rose was getting more and more frustrated. 

Without saying a word, the doctor stepped in front of the ex criminal and brushed her hands away, taking the top between her own fingertips. 

She began to tug the material up gently, tapping her arms to gesture for them to be raised. 

Rose took a sharp intake of breath due to the stabbing sensation even the slightest movement inflicted on her. 

She closed her eyes as Luisa stripped her before she realised her hands stayed on her side for a lot longer than she expected. 

She let her eyes flutter open as she looked down at the brunette, her eyes filling with tears, staring at her ribs.

“Hey, Lu,” she brushed a stray hair from her face, “don’t cry.” 

“I’m sorry,” Luisa’s fingers began to trace the bruises with the gentlest touch, “I should be looking after you, not letting you get hurt like this.” 

Rose shushed her, stroking her hair. 

“This was nobody’s fault. It’s okay, don’t cry. Let’s just get washed, yeah? Don’t say you were gonna make me bathe alone.” She smiled softly. 

“Of course not.” 

She undressed Rose the rest of the way, taking her clothes off too and stepping into the bath, helping her wife into it so that she could slot between her legs, leaning back so not to hurt her. 

They relaxed into the water for a few minutes, speaking with an absent-mind, occasionally brushing each other with water, Luisa massaged shampoo and conditioner into her wife’s scalp, washing it out fully. 

“Noah was so happy to see you.” Luisa smiled. 

“I was so happy to see Noah.” Rose replied, returning the smile. 

After a couple of moments Rose spoke again. 

“I’ve been thinking, and I can understand if you say no, I really can, it’s just an idea-“ 

“It’s okay, go ahead.” She wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist. 

“How do you feel about having another baby?” 

Rose waited for a reply which never came. 

“Never mind it’s stupid sorry I didn’t think.” 

“Let’s do it.” She heard the sweet voice reply. 

“Really?!” Rose readjusted herself so she could see Luisa’s face. 

“Really,” she smiled, “Let’s have another baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to upload this for the past two days. 
> 
> I rewrote this like a billion times but here it is! 
> 
> Thank you as always x


End file.
